My medicine tastes funny, Doctor!
by Twin Snakes
Summary: We all have hidden depths: House is a surprisingly good actor, Chase has kinky tastes, Foreman is a bit of a voyeur and Wilson? Well, He's just dragged along for the ride and enjoys it more than he lets on...
1. Dr Genius

Chapter 1: Dr Genius.

"Either she has two left feet or somebody did the X-ray wrong!" House's eyes were directly glaring into Dr Chases' own worried features as he slammed the X-ray sheet onto the desk. The resulting 'plap' wasn't overtly dramatic, but the young Diagnostic team still flinched collectively.

" Dr House, I wasn't thinking; I'll go do it again-"

House sharply interjected.

" No, you Idiot, you'll stay where you are! Cameron, go get us another X-ray and try not to screw it up like Dr Genius here."

Foreman was wise to accompany Cameron as she exited the office—He could easily sense that the Head of Diagnostics was not done chastising Dr Chase anytime soon. He did allow himself a secret smirk at his weasley colleagues' comeuppance however.

As soon as the duo had left, Chase had promptly begun his apologies, but found that they had soon petered out to a low mumble as Dr House circled him. His whole stance was predatory; his domineering height and baleful sunken eyes made the young doctor ever more uncomfortable.

" Had this been your first mistake, Doctor, I would have been somewhat lenient, but this was the third time this week."

Chase looked him straight in the eyes.

" It's not like anyone…anyone died or anything!" He protested, in an uncharacteristic burst of defiance. House raised his eyebrows and then proceeded to limp to his desk. He sat down leisurely and began.

" You're right. No fatalities, No lawsuits. Why, I think it's pretty damn okay for a top doctor assigned to my Diagnostics team to fuck up a simple procedure. Really instils trust into us."

Chase flinched; House only swore when truly angry or when he was trying to make a point. This seemed to be a case of both.

" I…won't do it again, Doctor."

House glared at him in silence. Chase felt compelled to continue.

" I know it was wrong, I'll do better in future…sir."

He shifted nervously on the spot as House lightly drummed his fingers upon the desk. He beckoned the young man over.

"Come here."


	2. Red Raw Pants around the thighs

Chapter 2: Red Raw/ Pants around the thighs.

Chase choked back tears as House thrust himself further into his red-raw throat.

" What is the point of selecting you for my team if you constantly fuck everything up?"

Chase had never felt so humiliated in his entire life. He was forced to his knees by his boss, his back against the wall, to suck him off. There was no escape—the threat of severe punishment was too great for him to even consider at this moment in time. His only option was to swallow his superiors' semen as he bucked his hips roughly into his mouth and take whatever other punishment he had to offer. Chases' whole head seemed to radiate with pain as the hot, salty cum stung his throat and House's fingers tugged sharply at his soft, blonde locks. House pulled away, his near-flaccid penis sliding out from Chases' parted lips, leaving a trail of cum dripping down his chin.

Wiping his face, the young Doctor burned with shame.

" You won't get away with this, you fucking rapist! I'll get you struck off the moment I get out of here!"

House lowered himself (rather uneasily) to Chases' eye-line and grasped his smooth chin.

" Who'd believe you?" He smiled, trailing his finger down past his quivering neck, towards his blue-striped tie. He loosened it and threw it elsewhere, with one quick flick of the wrist. House grabbed a handful of the young mans' cotton shirt and ripped it wide open, exposing his bare, toned chest.

" Get up." House growled, hoisting himself up using the edge of a bookcase shelf. Chase had to obey—no one could help him now. His colleagues were busy running diagnostic tests on their hapless patient, Dr Wilson was attending a meeting with Dr Cuddy and House's office was, as usual, completely cut-off from the rest of the hospital by use of thick, heavy blinds.

Once Dr Chase had gotten up, House pushed him over onto his desk.

" Now I'm going to teach you a real lesson—one you will never forget." He snarled, unbuckling the submissive Doctors' belt and dragging his suit pants down to his thighs.

Chase, through confusion, was expecting to be spanked for his malpractice.

That was his fourth mistake this week.


	3. I need a Vicodin

Chapter 3: I need a Vicodin.

House fumbled around in his top drawer and produced a condom, which he tore open with his teeth and slid onto his erect cock.

Chase braced himself for the resounding buttock-slap, but was surprised to find none.

" You had this coming, Girly"

Chase cried out as the whole length of Houses' dick rammed straight into his ass, causing him intense agony. He winced with every un-lubricated rasp as House buried himself deep within him slowly. He had no intention of going easy on him—after all, he had to be taught the seriousness of negligence. If the good doctor had let Chase escape with a pissy little slap on the wrist, he'd only repeat his actions and bring more shame to the Diagnostics Department.

He reached over to the long, glistening-gold locks and grasped a fistful, then began to pound his ass as hard and as fast as he could, without warning. The sweat glistened upon his forehead and his infarction raged and burned, but House was too lost within sexual frenzy to care. Chase, crimson with shame at his own hard-on, gripped the edge of the desk, pleading for his superior to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as House laid his hands on his subordinate's shoulders and continued his painful fucking.

Panting and nearing orgasm, House pulled out and turned Chase over onto his back and, holding both their hard-ons together, began to masturbate furiously. Before Chase could even begin to think what was happening, both he and House spilled their cum onto his naked torso in a matter of seconds.

Awash with exhaustion, House slumped forward onto Dr Chase.

" We must have really strange tastes, Robert." He mumbled, as two fingers lightly fondled the back of his hair and neck.

" I know, I know—but you were so convincing this time!"

Dr House sat back into his office chair and popped a Vicodin from his breast pocket. Chase leant over to him and duly licked the semen from his cheek, prompting House to kiss him on the lips.

After their deep embrace, Chase opened up the second drawer of the large wooden desk and got out a spare shirt. Slipping off his labcoat and shredded garment, he began smartening himself back up for his evening rounds on the wards. House watched him undress with a curious sense of accomplishment.

" Hey Wombat…"

" Yeah?"

" How many shirts do we go through in a week?"

Chase smiled—things have never been better with his boss since the day they first succumbed to their crazy desires.


	4. Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 4: Strange bed-fellows

Chase gave House a knowing, yet serene smile as his hand lay upon the door handle.

"Same time next week, Greg?"

"Sure, but remember—"

"Yes, yes—last name terms in front of the cottages. You worry too much."

House gave him a sly grin and playfully shooed him away, still seated. Chase turned the handle and exited the room, when suddenly his heart seized in his chest.

"Dr Wilson!" He stammered, flushed from earlier.

"Where's House?"

"Uh he's inside, k-kinda busy—"

Wilson's eyelids lowered and he brought himself forward a few inches.

"I heard what was going on."

Both Chases' heart and mind exploded into a crash of panic—how could Wilson possibly know? And what if he told everyone about this? Oh Foreman would have a field day if he saw this, oh yes, Chase thought.

"S-sir?"

"I don't exactly know what you two get up in there, but make sure the patients and staff can't hear or see you." Wilson pressed his ear against the door "I can hear House typing on the keyboard. If I can that, I can certainly hear you begging for mercy."

"Uh, t-thanks for the heads-up. I'll be sure to warn House too."

Wilson entered the office of his best (yet worst) friend and was surprised to find him actually working on the computer, as opposed to downloading porn.

"Sore wrists?" he sighed, with a smirk.

"…"

"House, I know what's going on."

"Mm."

"I've figured out why Chase leaves your office last."

"Sure."

"House, I'm not an idiot—you've been fucking Chase, haven't you?"

House swivelled on his chair to face Wilson.

"And so what if I am? You've screwed practically every female that's passed through the hospital doors."

"I'm not trying to gain the moral high-ground—I'm just saying that you should…be careful. Try not to develop feelings for him…"

"He's cute and all, but Chase as a life-partner? No chance. Too clingy." House turned back to his work.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Strange tastes, Jimmy. He basically does the stuff that a regular guy would have to pay hundreds for."

Wilson just sighed once more—why can't House just have a normal, vanilla relationship? Though saying that, he thought, it's not like he has had a good example set by his best friend.

"House…"

"I know you care, but try not to dwell on this one too much, k?"

"Do you enjoy being reckless?"

"Sure—" Houses' words were cut off by Wilson forcefully shoving his tongue down his throat. House struggled in shock, but then went with the flow and swirled his own tongue in rhythm to his best friends'. They parted after a minute and briefly gazed into each others' eyes. Wilson was the first to avert his stare; his cheeks burning crimson.

After a moment of tense silence, House burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Wilson demanded, still shocked at his own impulse.

"Do you do that to all the boys, Jimmy?"

"S-shut up! This is…the only time." Wilson quickly got up and made his way to the door, but felt Houses' cane pull him back by the arm.

"Hey, you can't just hump me and dump me—finish what you started."

"I-I can't…"

"Yeahyeahyeah, whatever, save the repression till after we have hot sex on my desk"

"House! I don't—I can't do this…!"

House groped around to Wilsons' front, rubbing the impressive bulge in his friends' suit pants.

"Admit it, you love the thrill of fucking me, I bet you dream about it all the time!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Your little friend here says otherwise—actually, let's see if those hospital rumours are true!"

"What rumours?"

House roughly yanked Wilsons' pants down to knees and delved into his boxers.

"Huh…it really is as big as they say! What is this? 9…10 inches?"

"T-ten" Wilson stammered, his heart beating 100 miles an hour—why was this turning him on so much?

"Mine isn't so big—a mere eight compared to this" He said, unbuckling his inky-blue jeans and releasing his dick.

"House..." Wilsons' cock was throbbing from all the attention, he wanted to shove it somewhere so bad—even inside his best friend. Wilson grabbed House and laid him down on the desk, his brows furrowed, and eagerly scrabbled around for the lube. He squeezed the blue ooze up his friends' ass and, after loosening it a little with his fingers, eased his dick into him.

"This is nice..." House smirked. He was clearly not a man for gentle love-making.

"Don't push me" Wilson growled, picking up the pace a little. House could see his words were having an effect; he wanted to see just how far he could taunt his best-friend-turned-lover.

"You'd think that with 10 inches I would feel something…guess not, huh?"

Wilsons' eyes narrowed. He began pulling out, much to Houses' vocal disappointment.

"Aw c'mon, don't pull out now! I was only kidding!" He whined, looking up into Wilsons' steely glare.

"I'm not pulling out…" and with that, Wilson thrust as hard and fast as he could into House, making him yelp in pain and pleasure at having his prostate rammed so forcefully. He grasped his friends' shoulders and fucked him over and over again, ignoring the cries and pleas of both 'stop' and 'harder' emanating from his lover. Wilson would have ceased by now, it's not in his kindly nature to take advantage during sex, but there was something about fucking House which was different—maybe he wanted to make House cry, but also wanted to impress him with his sexual prowess.

"Oh God! Wilson! It…it feels so good!" House moaned, gripping his friends' arms with all his might "D-don't stop!"

"Oh God, House! I c-can't…!" Wilson felt the familiar tightening of his stomach, the slight tremors of his muscles and knew he couldn't control himself any longer. He looked into Houses' blues and felt…felt like he could do this again..like…it was meant to be this way?

"L-et's do this together" he gasped, pulling his friend closer.

"House?" Came the distinctive Aussie twang.


	5. Doubles

Chapter 5: Doubles

"What is going on in here?" Chase gasped looking at the scene before him with abject confusion. Was he really seeing House laying on his own desk with Wilsons' dick inside him?

"Uh…well, Chase, turns out that you're not the only one I have eyes for." House remarked, shielding himself with his usual sarkiness.

"I think I'd better go now…" Wilson murmured, sliding out of House and wiping the lube off his dick with a nearby tissue. House was having none of it, though, and grabbed Wilson's arm.

"I said I was leaving. I'm mortified beyond belief." He sighed, jerking his arm out of the other mans' grip. House sat up, pulled his boxers and jeans up and faced his best friend.

"You aint going anywhere, Jimmy. We're not finished yet.", He looked over at Chase and a devious smile played on his lips. Wilson, frustrated at being interrupted at such a crucial moment, also gave Chase the hungry eyes and sly smile, making the young doctor feel as though he were piece of meat regarded by starving dogs.

"I think you have a good idea there, House…" he said, reaching for the lube once more…


	6. Menage a Trois

Chapter 6: ménage a trois

"Now, you're gonna lay face down on that desk and both me and Wilson are gonna fuck you hard, understood?"

The blonde nodded, bound by his own tie and Wilsons' and gagged with a wad of unused bandage. His shirt was intact (for once) but his pants were roughly yanked down to just below his butt. House motioned his friend to begin, to which Wilson gladly accepted—if it weren't for this little prick, he would have cum by now, he thought angrily. He once again lubed himself up and pushed himself into Chase, causing him to moan loudly behind his makeshift gag. Wilson pounded the tight, young blonde; grabbing his shoulders for better leverage and thrusting himself deeper and deeper. He snaked a hand round to Chases' mouth and ripped out the gag, so that he could hear his lover cry out even louder.

House sat, watching the wild scene before him, and began jerking himself off in a desperate bid to cum again. He stared at both the tense features of his best friend and the blush of his lovers' cheeks and felt very near to release once more. Wilson noticed what he was doing and rudely beckoned House over to the large desk.

"Fuck his mouth!" He demanded, knowing that House was into the whole Domination kink. His friend eagerly accepted the offer and roughly shoved his rock hard cock into Chases' gasping mouth.

"This should teach you not to interrupt next time!" House snarled, pushing himself to the back of the young mans' throat. Chase pretended to resist—it was all part of the kinky little games he liked to play with his boss, but was secretly relishing the attention laid on him by the two older Department Heads. He would have reached down to take care of his own hard on, but couldn't move from Wilsons' vice-like grip on his upper arms.

"Oh G-god, Chase! I'm gonna…!" Wilson moaned, burying deep within his friends' underling and releasing himself. He held Chase for a moment as House promptly came into the young mans' mouth.

The older doctors looked at each other in bliss then, remembering that they were forgetting someone, gave each other conspirital winks. Chase sat up to wipe his mouth with his sleeve after swallowing the bleach-like cum of his superior and was beginning to make excuses to leave.

"But Chase! You still haven't cum!" House remarked, grabbing the young blondes' dick and licking the shaft teasingly. Wilson followed suit soon after and began licking the other side; right from the bottom to the very tip, driving Chase wild with anticipation.

"O-oh God…! B-both of you…!" He moaned lightly, as his superiors both assaulted his sensitive tip with their coarse tongues; jabbing, lapping, anything they could think of to drive him to the brink of pleasure. They looked at each other once more, like they were making an unspoken agreement, and stopped their barrage of tongues. Wilson swallowed Chases' length whilst House nipped and sucked at his balls, both relishing the moans and first tremors of orgasm eminating from the hot young Doctor. As Chase grasped a handful of Wilsons' hair, he groaned softly and released himself into his mouth, bucking his hips without thought. Wilson promptly swallowed (and realised how nasty it tasted), taking in the look of pure joy on Chases' face. He looked over at House, then soon puzzled at his best friends' startled expression.

"What's wrong with you? Forget to Tivo General Hospital?" He mocked.

"No. Look over there." House gestured over to the adjoining Diagnostics table. Wilson looked over, his heart seizing in his chest, then thumping like crazy.

"House…how long has he been there?" Wilson asked, thinking this was another one of Houses' stupid mind-fuck games (or rather, Wishing it was a stupid game).

"I dunno, but I'm feeling a little embarrassed right now…"

Chase didn't even need to turn his head to see what the fuss was about, he knew exactly who would be sitting there.


	7. Next time

Chapter 7: Next time…

"Got a new case, guys. 23 year old male, all in the file." Foreman said nonchalantly, dropping the folder in front of the three dishevelled doctors.

"Thanks. Now leave." House commanded, mustering as much dignity a man possibly could, considering their varying states of undress.

"Okay. Oh and Chase? Got a little something on your cheek." And with that, he exited the room, a happy man. He knew exactly what his boss was up to, but wanted some fine evidence before he spilt the beans. Of course, he wouldn't just say anything to anyone, no, he'd be smart about it.

"God-fucking-damn." Wilson sighed, arranging himself. What a day!

"Maybe we could let him joi—" Chase began, but was soon met with the 'Are you shitting me?' stares of his lovers. He instead put his head down and zipped himself back up.

"Well…this is great. We gotta sweet talk him." House mumbled, reddening.

"I'll go get him" Chase said, tidying himself up and going to the door. Much to his surprise, Foreman was waiting outside for him with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"I knew you'd follow me out here. What do you want?" he asked, the smug smile growing larger with each sentence.

"We'd rather you didn't…tell anyone about this." Chase murmured, but still trying to keep as much eye-contact as possible. They looked at each other for a few seconds, the atmosphere tense, then Foreman suddenly walked away laughing. Chase caught up with him within seconds and was beginning to make a ream of excuses, until he espied a small group of giggling nurses walking by. He acted fast, roughly grabbing Foremans' shoulders and kissing him full on the lips. The nurses shrieked scandalously and immediately headed towards the nurses' station where they could eagerly tell their friends.

Foreman was not best pleased with this turn of events and roughly pushed Chase up against the wall.

"What the fuck was that for, you faggot?" He snarled, eyes boring into Chases'. He wasn't homophobic, but this little escapade had brought him right to the edge and it'd take a lot to pull him back.

"I don't want you holding this against me for the rest of my career, so I thought…well…" Chase found it increasingly hard to talk, as the grip on his lapel grew ever tighter.

"You ever EVER do that again and you are dead." He growled, then loosened his grip. As Chase was flung against the wall, he smirked.

"Maybe you're scared that you'd like it…"

"Maybe I'm the only straight one around here, ever thought about that?"

"Don't forget, Foreman—you watched the entire thing. How long were you sitting there, exactly?" They made eye-contact for a while, gazing at each other like cornered snakes, until Foreman was the first to break.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does—you sat and watched three guys having sex. Think about that!" Chase got up and walked back to the office before Foreman could square another hit on him. Hopefully this little exchange will shut him up for good.

He grinned to himself and wondered what he and House would get up to later on at his apartment…


	8. Feelings?

Chapter 8: Feelings?

Wilson straightened his tie and looked over at House, wondering if what had just happened was a good idea.

"House…"

"If you're gonna give me a guilt trip, you can forget it." House mumbled, stirring his coffee. Wilson sat opposite him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"House…I…think that it was…good. I mean, oh God, help me out."

He stopped stirring.

"Wilson, are you trying to…ask me out?"

"I don't…well, maybe."

House, in a rare display of sensitivity, reached over and grasped Wilsons' hands. Like an unspoken agreement, they knew exactly what the other wanted. Wilson leaned over and kissed House as long and deep as he could; pencils, iPods and files went scattering as they leaned further across the desk to hold each other.

"Greg…you don't know how—"

"It's okay, I understand—you've always had a thing for me, am I right?"

"Sorta…Are we actually…dating?"

"If fucking on my desk is a date, then sure…oh don't look at me like that, James, I'm kidding. My apartment at six?"

James took a quick look at the clock (half 4) and nodded. They were certainly gonna have some fun later that night…


End file.
